Captive Gorilla
by DarrenCrissHP
Summary: What if Blaine had overheard Kurt's conversation with Dave at Sugar's party? What if he had confronted Dave after hearing his confession of love for Kurt? rated T for non-graphic violence. Spoilers for 3x13 "Heart".


**A/N: I know I should probably be working on TKAM, but I just thought of this. I am currently listening to Darren's version of Cough Syrup on repeat. If you haven't heard it, go NOW. It's fantastic! So excited for On My Way! Luckily for y'all, I am home sick today, and hopefully update some more later :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Blaine was excited. No... a better word to describe his emotions would be _overjoyed_. The surgery had gone without a hitch and he could currently see in three dimensions. He was going to surprise Kurt. He had been given the okay to finally take off his eyepatch (the gay pirate jokes were getting old). He had just asked Sugar Motta for a favor, and she had everything planned out. He just had to hide until his cue. The party was due to start in a few minutes. He crouched behind the front desk.

Just then, an all-too-familiar voice was heard. "I was supposed to meet my cutie here for a long-overdue reunion, but I guess he didn't make it." _Wait, what? Kurt's not supposed to meet me here, it's supposed to be a surprise! Did Sugar tell him? _Blaine peered out behind his hiding place. _What the hell, is that a __gorilla?_ He rubbed his right eye to make sure there wasn't any more rock salt in it and making him have hallucinations. Nope, it was definitely a gorilla. Blaine's jaw dropped as the gorilla handed Kurt some candies and a card. "Dear Kurt, happy Valentine's Day. I think I love you." _Holy shit! Someone's trying to steal my man! "_Wait, you **think** you love me?" Obviously Kurt was just as confused as Blaine was. Blaine nearly passed out in horror as the gorilla man took off his mask. _**Karofsky? Dave Karofsky?**_

His heart leapt to his throat as Kurt told Dave to sit down. He had never felt so betrayed. If it was Blaine, he would have rejected him immediately. Was there a possibility that Kurt would leave him for Dave? Blaine really couldn't blame the guy, however. Kurt WAS irresistible. Blaine tilted his head closer to the love of his life and said love's former bully. He felt bad about eavesdropping, but this was kind of his business now as well.

Blaine nearly gagged at the jock's confession of love and the explanation of his cruelty. Nothing gave somebody the right to hurt another human being. Oh yes, he and Dave were going to have some words later; that is, if Kurt still wanted to be Blaine's boyfriend after all this. Blaine shivered at the thought, he **needed **Kurt. But he knew Kurt was a very forgiving person.

_ What? How could be be proud of that neanderthal? _Blaine teared up when Kurt said that he liked Dave. He decided that he had had enough. He didn't want to stick around while Kurt was in the process of finding a way to break it easy to him while holding Dave's hand. He silently slipped out from behind the desk and walked out of the restaurant. He **knew** Kurt was going to choose Dave. He was more of his type: a jock, muscular, somewhat stupid.Blaine never had a chance. He knew Kurt deserved better than him, but Karofsky? Surely Blaine was better than that? He waited until Karofsky came out of the restaurant. His head was down and didn't see Blaine coming towards him, angry as a tiny, fierce wasp.

The next thing Dave knew was that he was shoved up against the grey brick wall. "What the hell?" He looked up into Blaine Anderson's hazel and tear-filled eyes. "How dare you? How dare you try to come between Kurt and I? You knew we were together!" Dave was already mad at Kurt's rejection; his anger flamed up like a gas stove. _He knows I'm in love with Kurt. He knows that Kurt rejected me because he's in love with him. But now he wants to shove it in my face? Not going to happen, Hobbit. _Dave got a hold of himself, strode over to the significantly-smaller man, and punched him in the nose. He smiled when he heard a crack and saw blood dripping down Blaine's face.

All of a sudden, Dave exploded. **He** was why Kurt had rejected him. **He **was the reason that his heart and hopes were crushed. **He** was why Dave couldn't be happy. He jumped on the boy's kneeling figure, kicking and punching every limb and bone within his reach. The Hobbit put up a good fight, trying to push Dave off of him, but he just wasn't strong enough.

Soon, he was nearly unconscious. He was positive that at least three of his ribs were broken, his wrist was sprained, and his ankle was fractured. Add that to a black eye and a broken nose, and you've got a very bloody and defeated Blaine Anderson.

"He said... he liked you." Blaine's voice came out as a harsh, pained whisper when Dave finally stood up. Dave's eyes widened. He hadn't heard Kurt say that he just wanted them to be friends. He thought Kurt had left him for Dave. Dave was suddenly full of regret. He turned his face away from the bloody mess on the concrete ground. "He said he liked me as a friend," his voice cracked and he ran away, leaving Blaine to consider what Dave had just said.

He felt awful. How could he have so little faith in Kurt? He **knew **that Kurt loved him, and nobody could come between them. Black and red spots clouded his vision. "I'm sorry Kurt," he whispered to thin air and let the blackness consume him.


End file.
